The Captain's Chair
by anonauthor06
Summary: No one sits on the Captain's Chair except the captain himself. Yet one day, Luka did.


**Hey... This is my first time attempting a one-shot here and also my first time working on a Gokaiger fanfic.**

 **This idea kinda come to me randomly. I remembered when I used to watch this show and loving it. I read a few Gokaiger fanfics earlier and suddenly I thought, 'are the others allowed to sit on the chair in the middle of the main deck? or is it exclusive to the captain?' and so this work is born. And i figured if anyone were to sit on the chair, it would be Luka. Why? Duh, cuz she's Luka.**

 **Disclaimer: This work is of pure entertainment. I don't own Gokaiger. I'm just a fan.**

Luka entered the main deck having only woken from a refreshing sleep. "Waaa! I feel so fresh!," she exclaimed. As expected, the others -with an exception of Marvelous, was already up and about. Ahim looked up from sipping her tea and addresed Luka. "Good morning Luka-san,".

"More like afternoon," scoffed Joe, all while doing his routine push-ups.

Luka glared at the Blue Pirate before Gai turned her attention to him, "Luka-san! Thank goodness you woke up before Marvelous. Now I won't have to lose my money". "Eh?" Luka tilted her head, confused. Gai grinned.

"Mou... I'm hungry. Hey Hakase, is there anything I can eat?" Doc, who was playing cards with Gai, replied, "I'm gonna start cooking lunch in a bit".

"Mou..." Luka looked around. Her eyes settled on the single chair in the middle of the room. The Captain's Chair. As far as she knew, no one has ever sat on that chair apart from Marvelous himself. Without thinking twice, she plopped herself on the chair. "Mou it feels like a regular chair". Luka turned to her left so that her feet dangled from the left armrest. Acknowledging where she sat, the others perked up. Even Joe stopped doing his push-up to look at her. "What?" Luka asked, seeing their shocked face. Gai even had his jaw dropped.

"Umm.. you do aware where do you sit right now, right?" Doc asked, carefully, after a long silence. "Yeah, it's the chair that Marvelous usually sit. The Captain's Seat," replied Luka nonchalantly. Seeing their still shocked faces, she added, "What? He's not here, isn't he?"

"But still..." Ahim said before focussing back on drinking her tea while ocassionally glancing at Joe. Said man only raised an eyebrow before continuing his push-ups. Which left Doc and Gai staring at Luka.

Luka ignored them. Leaning back, she closed her eyes, wanting to have a nap. Then her stomach growled. "Hakase, can you go cook now? I'm hungry". Then, remembering where she sat, she added, "Captain's order".

Doc looked at her. "But you're not the captain".

"Well, I'm sitting on the Captain's Chair now, am I?"

"Still..," Doc tried to argue but was cut off by Luka's glare. "Ok I'm going to cook now," he said, heading into the kitchen.

"Wah Luka-san, you're like a real captain," praised Gai, who then took out his phone to snap a few pictures. "Luka, try sitting with your legs crossed and stroke your chin".

She did and he took the picture. She did a few other captainly pose too. By this time, Ahim was watching their antics, smiling to herself. She may be the youngest in age, but obviously she's not the youngest when it comes to the mind.

At some point, Luka began mimicking Marvelous. She even asked Navi to navigate treasure and calling her bird as Marvelous sometimes did. Being a playful bird she is, Navi began muttering random words. Gai and Luka was laughing their heads off at Luka's impersonation of Marvelous. Ahim, being the polite ex-princess, covered her mouth with her hands, trying to stiffle a laughter. Joe smirked occasionally.

The loud noise of laughter woke Marvelous up. Wondering what made his crew so happy he stepped out of bed and went for the main deck. Then he saw Luka, on his chair, mimicking him.

Seeing Marvelous, Gai stopped laughing. Ahim looked down to her tea. Joe resumed his push-ups.

Luka stopped mimicking Marvelous. "Mou.. why are you guys suddenly stop? Laugh now. Captain's order." They didn't comply. Then a thought hit Luka. "He's behind me, isn't he?"

Ahim and Gai nodded.

Luka turned around in the chair and was met by a smiling Marvelous. And it was not the 'i'm happy' kind of smile. Instead, it's the 'you're dead' smile.

Luka smiled showing her teeth, and put out two fingers, making a peace sign.


End file.
